


Non vitae

by Hek



Series: Brewerie nadrealistów [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Realizm Magiczny, a nawet pięć, której nikt nie zauważył, polonistycznie, postapokalipsa, szczypta surrealizmu, tragikomicznie, uniwersytecko
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hek/pseuds/Hek
Summary: Wyobraź sobie, że nagle rozpadają się wszystkie twoje złudzenia...Całkiem dosłownie.Tak jak rozpada się Collegium Maius, grzebiąc studentów i profesorów pod tonami gruzu.Ps. Jeśli kiedykolwiek odkryjesz kombinację przycisków, która pozwoli Ci kupić wódkę w automacie do kawy, to daj mi znać! Proszę.





	Non vitae

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie powstało (chyba) w okolicach 2008 r.  
> Wrzucam je na AO3 w ramach Świątecznej Akcji Porządkowania Archiwum :)  
> Smacznego

## Non vitae

_  
_

_...sed scholae discimus._

_Seneka_

 

 

 

Żarówka zaskwierczała i zgasła. Patrzył przez chwilę w jej kierunku, wrośnięty w posadzkę jak jedna z kamiennych kolumn, a potem poszedł dalej. Po omacku, grzęznąc w mroku i pyle. Pod podeszwami butów trzaskały odłamki cegieł i szyb; cieszył się w duchu, że wreszcie wysiadł prąd, dzięki temu nie musiał oglądać pobojowiska. Krzyki umilkły, więc poza odgłosem własnych kroków, nie słyszał innych dźwięków, z czego również był zadowolony. Od wybuchu musiało minąć co najmniej dwadzieścia minut.

Czuł pod palcami chropowatą strukturę ścian, a potem natknął się na drzwi, które musiały prowadzić do dziekanatu. Przylgnął do nich na moment, lakierowane drewno przyjemnie chłodziło policzek. Gdy zapukał, zdając sobie sprawę z bezcelowości własnych poczynań, odpowiedziała mu cisza – tam też nikt nie przeżył. Po pierwszych minutach wrzawy i paniki, tych minutach, które pulsowały jeszcze w skroniach żywym ogniem, Collegium Maius jakby opustoszało. Miał wrażenie, że jest ostatnim człowiekiem na Ziemi. Nawet nie był w stanie się bać, strach zniknął, pozostawiając po sobie zobojętnienie, jakąś przedziwną, emocjonalną pustkę. Ta pustka pchała go naprzód. Bez celu, jakby sens krył się nie na końcu korytarza, ale w samej wędrówce, w upiornym labiryncie ścian, dostępnych już tylko zmysłowi dotyku.

Spodziewał się kolejnych stert gruzu, ale przestrzeń była wolna, więc pokonał zakręt i ruszył w kierunku głównego hallu. Nie liczył, że dotrze do drzwi, otworzy je i tak po prostu wyjdzie na zewnątrz. Gdyby to było takie proste, prawdopodobnie już dawno wpadliby tu strażacy, policjanci, i cholera wie kto jeszcze, wszystko drżałoby od jazgotu syren. Podejrzewał więc, że zamiast ratunku, albo chociaż jakiegoś pomysłu na ciąg dalszy, odkryje zwłoki pechowców, którzy znaleźli się w nieodpowiednim miejscu o niewłaściwej porze. W Maiusie nie było już tylu osób, co przed południem, ale – pomyślał bez emocji – i tak wystarczy, żeby ogłosić żałobę narodową. Nie wiedział, po co właściwie idzie na hall, skoro równie dobrze mógł wybrać boczną klatkę schodową. Szedł jednak, skupiając się przede wszystkim na tym, żeby nie upaść i się nie pokaleczyć. Przestrzeń, którą zwykle pokonywał w kilka sekund, teraz zdawała się nie mieć końca.

Fizycznie nic mu nie było, może parę siniaków i zadrapań. Gdy budynek wydziału filologicznego zaczął się walić, siedział właśnie w jednym z bocznych korytarzy, zapomnianym przez Boga i ludzi, jak twierdzili niektórzy, przy którym znajdowały się pokoje teoretyków literatury. To właściwie nie był nawet korytarz, raczej półpiętro, schody ciągnęły się w górę i w dół, wąskie i skrzypiące, a poręcze lśniły zachęcająco, chociaż nikt nie próbował po nich zjeżdżać. Pachniało jak w pociągu i gdy zamknęło się oczy, podłoga zaczynała się trząść - w pobliżu budynku biegły tory tramwajowe - palce zaś wystukiwały monotonne ta-tam, ta-tam... Marcin lubił to miejsce, lubił nawet niewygodne, drewniane krzesła, złączone w jeden łańcuch poziomą listwą. Gdy przyszedł na wydział zbyt wcześnie, albo po prostu miał ochotę uciec od towarzystwa, zaszywał się tutaj i albo coś czytał, albo wsłuchiwał się w dalekie rozmowy, zadowolony, że nie musi w nich uczestniczyć.

Tego dnia zajęcia skończył nieco szybciej, do autobusu miał sporo czasu, wiec przeniósł się do ulubionego kąta, rozkładając na kolanach gazetę. Nie zdążył przewrócić strony, gdy ziemia się zatrzęsła, tym razem nie z winy tramwajów, a potem posypały się cegły – nie myśląc zbyt wiele, runął przez dwuskrzydłowe drzwi w kierunku dziekanatu. Tam niespodziewany podmuch uderzył nim o ścianę; zsunął się po niej, zyskując nieoczekiwaną osłonę w postaci tablicy ogłoszeń, która spadła na ziemię tuż obok. Trzaskały drzwi, ktoś biegł, ktoś krzyczał, ale on nie był w stanie wyłowić sensu z kakofonii dźwięków. Nie stracił przytomności, po prostu pogrążył się w całkowitym odrętwieniu, wszystko działo się za szybko, obok, jakby w innej rzeczywistości.

A potem zapadła cisza. Dzwoniła w uszach, wypełniała wszystkie zakamarki umysłu. Kaszlał, wydawało mu się jednak, że nie wydaje przy tym żadnych dźwięków, krzyczał, chociaż nie słyszał sam siebie. W końcu stopniowo, minuta po minucie, pękała gruba powłoka, która go oklejała, mógł wstać, otrzepać się, rozejrzeć. Mimo to, w dalszym ciągu czuł się jak nie w swoim ciele, więc żeby sprawdzić, czy to naprawdę ono, zmusił je do marszu. Każdy kolejny ruch, krok, wyciągnięcie ręki, był dobrze znany, a jednocześnie zaskakująco nowy.

Nie sądził, że kiedyś zobaczy coś podobnego. Przysadziste, kamienne kolumny, które podtrzymywały strop, przypominały teraz połamane zapałki. Sufit zawisł nisko, w każdej chwili grożąc zawaleniem. Kolejny wybuch nie był potrzebny, Marcin miał wrażenie, że wystarczyłby głośny wrzask, a cały hall znalazłby się pod gruzami.

Potknął się o resztki żyrandola i wstrzymał oddech, czekając na jakąś reakcję budynku. Skulił się, zwarł w sobie, jakby za chwilę miały się na niego posypać cegły, ale nic się nie stało. Zrobił więc kolejny krok, miażdżąc kryształki, które jeszcze godzinę wcześniej błyszczały w świetle żarówek. Tu było jaśniej, znowu widział po czym idzie, przez w połowie zasypane okna przemykał się z zewnątrz blask latarni. Szpary były jednak zbyt małe, żeby mógł się przez nie przecisnąć człowiek.

Wtedy poczuł zapach tytoniu i zobaczył dym. Siwe strumyczki wznosiły się w górę, aż do sufitu, a potem pełzły wzdłuż dawnej galerii okien. Patrzył na to zjawisko z zachwytem i obawą. A jeżeli gdzieś ulatnia się gaz...? Ten, kto palił papierosa w takim miejscu i w takiej chwili, musiał być porządnie rąbnięty.

Półleżał na kupie gruzu, jakby to były wschodnie poduszki, wygodnie rozciągnięty, ze swobodnie wyciągniętymi nogami. Zaciągał się dymem z wyraźną przyjemnością – widocznie łamanie regulaminu wprawiało go w sztubacko dobry humor. Marcin znał go z widzenia, mijał czasami na korytarzach, obstawiał czwarty, a może nawet piąty rok polonistyki.

– Zwariowałeś? Przecież wszystko może wylecieć w powietrze! – Podszedł jeszcze bliżej, tak, że tamten nie mógł go nie zauważyć. – Zgaś tego peta.

– Zaraz kończę – odparł. – Zawsze chciałem wypalić papierosa na głównym hallu – uśmiechnął się lekko, a potem dodał. – Czyli jednak ktoś przeżył? Ciekawe...

Ton zaprzeczał słowom i Marcin pomyślał, że facet po prostu jest w szoku. Ręka, trzymająca papierosa, drżała, całe ubranie, włosy, twarz, przykrywała gruba warstewka pyłu. Musiał stać blisko kolumny, gdy pękła. Dwa, może trzy kroki, na szczęście z właściwej strony. W przeciwnym razie leżałby przygnieciony kamieniem, tak, jak dziewczyna, w stronę której lepiej było nie spoglądać.

Nie mógł się powstrzymać, skrawek czerwonego płaszcza przyciągał wzrok.

– Karolina. – Chłopak wpatrywał się w końcówkę papierosa. – Byliśmy razem na filmoznawstwie.

Zaciągnął się raz jeszcze i zgasił.

– Jestem Daniel. – Wstał i otrzepał się, co zresztą na niewiele się zdało. Pył był uparty, trudny do usunięcia. – Bardzo mi przyjemnie, padam do nóżek, ale teraz muszę już iść. Cześć!

Coś trzasnęło i Marcin odruchowo spojrzał w górę. Sufit nawet nie drgnął, coś się jednak działo na pierwszym, może drugim piętrze, coś, co budziło niepokój. Budynek nie powiedział jeszcze ostatniego słowa, miał w rękawie kilka dodatkowych asów.

– Czekaj! – Ruszył za Danielem, omijając zabitą dziewczynę. – Powinniśmy się trzymać razem.

– Z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, czy tak po prostu?

– Bo... – zawahał się. – Będzie raźniej.

Tamten nawet na niego nie spojrzał, wzruszył tylko ramionami i sunął dalej, w kierunku bocznego wyjścia, przy którym stały automaty z kawą i przekąskami. Nucił coś pod nosem, jakąś skoczną melodyjkę, która koszmarnie kontrastowała z otoczeniem i wprawiała Marcina w osłupienie.

Drzwi do biblioteki były otwarte, zwisały smętnie jak złamane skrzydło ptaka.  W środku coś dudniło, dźwięk znajomy i może właśnie dlatego przerażający. Nie musieli wchodzić do środka, doskonale widzieli wszystko z zewnątrz – mały, łysy człowieczek  w kraciastej koszuli siedział do nich tyłem i dorzucał do ogniska kolejne książki. Ogień zalewał całe pomieszczenie ciepłym, pomarańczowym światłem, malując na ścianach niesamowite wzory. Tu także okno było zasypane, tak jak i cała czytelnia, z której wydobywały się tumany pyłu. Droga ucieczki przestała istnieć.

– Arystoteles, Dostojewski, Kopaliński, Grzegorczykowa... – mówił człowieczek, w którym poznali wiekowego profesora literatury współczesnej. – Burszta, Malinowski, Mickiewicz, Andrzejwski...

– Profesorze? – krzyknął Marcin, ogarnięty grozą, ale nie doczekał się reakcji.

– Konwicki, Markowski, Lehr-Spławiński... – Książki z sykiem zmieniały się w czarne paprochy, które fruwały w powietrzu, żeby w końcu znaleźć w płomieniach ostateczne ukojenie. – Berent, Eliade, Ingarden, Hutnikiewicz...

– To bez sensu – powiedział Daniel i znowu wzruszył ramionami. Potem przymknął drzwi, nie dały się zamknąć całkowicie, i poszedł dalej. Przez szparę buchała czerwień, jak z niedomkniętego piecyka.

 

*

 

Automat działał. Marcin poszperał w kieszeniach i wyciągnął złotówkę – na kawę nie było go stać, ale mógł przynajmniej przepłukać gardło herbatą. Coraz bardziej żałował, że natknął się na Daniela; z minuty na minutę utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że tamten jest, jeżeli nie po prostu wariatem, to na pewno człowiekiem nerwowo chorym. Jego reakcje były niedobrane do okoliczności, a do tego wygłaszał przedziwne teorie, z którymi trudno było polemizować.

Oświadczył, na przykład, że w automacie jest wódka. I nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto stroi sobie żarty.

– Trzeba znać odpowiednią kombinację przycisków – ciągnął, wcale nie zniechęcony milczącą dezaprobatą Marcina. – A tak się składa, że ja ją znam.

– Jasne – mruknął Marcin. Oparł się o ścianę i powoli pił herbatę, która nie miała smaku. Drzwi awaryjne były, rzecz jasna, zamknięte. Patrzył na nie z niechęcią, uparcie ślizgając się po napisie, głoszącym, że klucz znajduje się w dyżurce.

Daniel wrzucił dwa złote i przez chwilę zmagał się z automatem. Marcin pomyślał, że w takim razie wyjątkowo tania ta wódka, ale nie skomentował.

Kawa, herbata, gorąca czekolada, bez cukru, bez cukru... przyciski zamigotały, a potem urządzenie zaczęło pracować. Daniel z tryumfem wyjął plastikowy kubek i łyknął sobie zdrowo.

– Tego mi było trzeba – odetchnął z ulgą. – Alkohol rozjaśnia umysł.

Zgrywał się, przynajmniej tak sądził Marcin, dopóki nie wyjął kubka z jego rąk i nie powąchał zawartości. Cokolwiek to było, z całą pewnością miało w sobie sporo procentów.

– Dolałeś, jak nie patrzyłem.

– Pewnie. – Daniel skrzywił się lekko. – Jestem, kurwa, iluzjonistą.

Mijały minuty, może godziny – zegarki stanęły w chwili wybuchu. Pomoc nie nadchodziła...Stali tuż przy drzwiach awaryjnych, nie zasypanych, gdyby na zewnątrz coś się działo, na pewno usłyszeliby jakieś dźwięki. Tymczasem nie było słychać ani syren, ani komunikatów, od czasu do czasu przejechał tylko jakiś samochód i zastukały obcasy. Tak, jakby nikt niczego nie zauważył, nie zwrócił uwagi na budynek wydziału, który z przybytku wiedzy zmienił się nagle w gruzowisko-pułapkę.

– To absurdalne. – Marcin mówił bardziej do siebie, niż do towarzysza. – Przecież... musieli coś zauważyć!

– Tak myślisz? – Oczy Daniela były uważne i bardzo niebieskie. Marcin szybko odwrócił wzrok. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie chce zwariować, musi się stąd jak najszybciej wydostać. Jeszcze godzina, dwie, i też uwierzy w wódkę z automatu, albo spali się żywcem razem z książkami, tak jak profesor Skubaczewski. Cokolwiek wybuchło, musiało uwolnić jakieś trujące substancje, źle wpływające na psychikę.

Na schodach, w połowie zasypanych gruzem, zadudniły czyjeś kroki. Obaj zastygli. Marcin wytarł w spodnie spocone dłonie, nerwy zaczynały odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Kroki umilkły na chwilę, a potem zagrzmiały z całą mocą, już nie na schodach, ale na posadzce. Gdy wydostali się ze swojej niszy przy automatach – Daniel pierwszy, z rękami w kieszeniach, jakby chciał podkreślić, że tajemnice Maiusa nie robią na nim żadnego wrażenia – zobaczyli biegnącą postać, gdzieś daleko, już za głównym hallem. Potem postać zniknęła, a półmrok zatarł szczegóły.

– Zaraz wróci, tam nie ma przejścia – powiedział Marcin. – Chyba, że to jakiś wydziałowy demon – zerknął ironicznie na Daniela. – Albo Biała Dama. Takie zwykle umieją przechodzić przez ściany...

– W każdym razie daję głowę, że to kobieta. – Daniel albo nie spostrzegł ironii, albo ją zignorował. Wrócił po kubek, który został przy automacie.

Nie musieli czekać zbyt długo. Ktokolwiek to był, wracał. Już nie biegiem, ale powoli, z widoczną w ruchach rezygnacją.

– Hej! – krzyknął Marcin, zupełnie niepotrzebnie, bo dziewczyna, teraz mogli to już stwierdzić na pewno, szła dokładnie w ich kierunku.

Zawahała się, ale nie przerwała marszu. Widzieli ją lepiej, niż ona ich, bo tak padało skąpe światło. Musiała czuć się niepewnie.

Okrągła, sympatyczna twarz, bardzo blada – brwi wydawały się na jej tle przeraźliwie czarne i szerokie, trochę jak brwi baśniowego kapitana piratów. Włosy, prawdopodobnie przed wybuchem spięte w kok, teraz spływały na ramiona w przedziwnie postrzępionych kosmykach. Marcin wiedział, że zna tę twarz. Zna bardzo dobrze... nie umiał jej jednak przypisać żadnej konkretnej osobie. W końcu zardzewiałe trybiki drgnęły i przypomniał sobie ostatnie zajęcia z literatury romantyzmu. Iga wpadła do sali jak zwykle spóźniona, jak zwykle z nadmiernym hałasem odsunęła krzesło, i usiadła w drugiej ławce. Potem trzy razy zrzuciła zeszyt, czy długopis, w każdym razie doktor z przekąsem oświadczył, że zachowuje się, jakby była w podstawówce.

– Iga...?

– Marcin. – Teraz i ona go poznała. – Już myślałam, że to znowu ten cholerny Leśniak, nie daje mi spokoju... – W jej głosie brzmiało coś, co mogło być zaczątkiem histerii. – Ledwo uciekłam! Wszystko się wali, a oni sobie w kantorku popijawę urządzili.

– Doktor Leśniak? – Daniel podszedł bliżej, ta wiadomość wyraźnie go ubawiła. – Doktor Leśniak ugania się po korytarzach za studentkami? Nareszcie się wydało!

– Odwal się, to wcale nie jest zabawne – prychnęła i przywarła do Marcina, który nie miał sumienia jej odepchnąć. – Obleśny, paskudny typ. A Gwierzda taki sam, pieprzony erotoman. Burdelu im się zachciało!

– Kto tam jeszcze jest? **-** Daniel nie odpuszczał. – Kopicińska? Deruń? Jacyś studenci?

– Nie, tylko Leśniak i Gwierzda. I jakaś dziewczyna, nie wiem, z którego roku, piła razem z nimi. – Iga puściła wreszcie Marcina; dreptała w kółko, jakby coś nie pozwalało jej się zatrzymać. – Przez szparę zobaczyłam, że obok w sali mają nie zasypane okno, można by wezwać pomoc, ale nie zdążyłam tam podejść. Od razu doczepił się Leśniak.

– Iga, uspokój się. Już wszystko w porządku. – Marcin starał się łagodzić. Bez skutku.

– Jakie w porządku?! – jej głos był nienaturalnie wysoki. – Wszystko szlag trafił! Jak my się stąd niby wydostaniemy? Prędzej sufit nam się na łby zawali!

– Okno – przerwał Daniel. – To ciekawe... mają okno i nic nie robią.

– Trzeba tam iść i sprawdzić – dopowiedział Marcin. – Tu i tak nie mamy nic do roboty, drzwi ewakuacyjnych nie otworzymy, a ściany nie ma czym rozwalić.

– Zwariowaliście. Ja nigdzie nie idę. – Iga już nie krążyła, wykonywała raczej jakieś przedziwne, taneczne ruchy. – Nie dam się obmacywać podstarzałym doktorom!

– Będziesz z nami, oni chłopców nie lubią. – Daniel uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. – Nie ma co dłużej gaworzyć, tracimy czas.

Schody były częściowo zasypane, nie na tyle jednak, by powstrzymać ich przed wspinaczką na pierwsze piętro. Iga szła ostatnia, niechętnie, przytrzymując się poręczy. Nie chciała znowu spotkać doktora Leśniaka, ale nie miała też ochoty zostać sama na dole. Żałowała, że nie ma przy sobie odtwarzacza, mogłaby przynajmniej zagłuszyć muzyką szepty i jęki budynku. Cały czas czuła, że ktoś ją obserwuje... Ktoś, albo coś.

– Coś się zmieniło – powiedział Daniel, ściszając głos. Marcin pokonał ostatnie stopnie, przeskakując po dwa, i stanął obok kolegi.

– Światło. Prąd wrócił.

Rzeczywiście, żarówki żyrandoli świeciły anemicznym, pomarańczowym blaskiem. Korytarz, a przynajmniej ta jego część, którą mogli ogarnąć wzrokiem, rozmył się w niesamowity, pastelowy obraz. Aż chciało się dotknąć ściany, żeby ją poczuć, upewnić się, że nie jest tylko złudzeniem. Nawet własne ręce wydawały się podejrzane, jak cienkie patyki sklepowego manekina.

– Nie to – mruknął Daniel. – Nie światło.

– To coś w murach – Iga, która właśnie dotarła na piętro, zmarszczyła brwi. – Chyba powinniśmy się pospieszyć. 

Zza zamkniętych drzwi pokoju fachowców od literatury Młodej Polski, dobiegały ciche dźwięki muzyki poważnej. Może Karłowicz, pomyślał Marcin, a może i nie. Czyjeś palce ślizgały się po klawiaturze, lekka, przyjemna melodia szparami przedostawała się na korytarz. I ktoś nucił, słyszeli wyraźnie głos, chropowaty jak nieogolona szczęka mężczyzny, który już drugą noc pije na pohybel własnym i cudzym problemom.

– Wypadałoby zapukać – powiedział Marcin, Daniel prychnął i po prostu chwycił klamkę. Drzwi, ciężkie i staroświeckie, jak wszystkie w Maiusie, posłusznie się uchyliły.

Pokój tonął w dymie papierosowym. Ale nie tylko papierosowym - pachniało inaczej, ostro i ziołowo, aż zapierało dech. Na fotelu, ustawionym dokładnie naprzeciw drzwi, siedział doktor Leśniak. Nogi położył na stoliku, a rękami machał, jakby dyrygował orkiestrą niewidocznych muzyków. To on nucił, wtórując magnetofonowi. Oczy miał zamknięte, pionowa zmarszczka przecinała czoło. Nawet nie spostrzegł, że ktoś otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka.

– Gdzie jest to okno? – szepnął Marcin. Iga wskazała  wewnętrzne drzwi, oddzielające pokój od sali wykładowej. Słychać było stamtąd jakieś szelesty, czasem urywki zdań. Najwidoczniej ktoś już tam urzędował.

– Panie doktorze! – Daniel nonszalancko przysiadł na biurku i wyłączył magnetofon. – Doktorze!

Leśniak nie od razu zareagował, dopiero gdy cisza stała się trudna do zniesienia, zaklął  i otworzył oczy. Wyglądał jak rozzłoszczone dziecko, któremu ktoś odebrał zabawkę. Potem nagle jego twarz się wypogodziła, rozciągnął ją nawet nieco obłąkańczy uśmiech. Doktor sięgnął po paczkę papierosów, wyciągnął jednego, nie zapalił go jednak, tylko włożył za ucho, a potem przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły kości.

– Kogo widzę? Pani Iga wróciła po zaliczenie?

Iga schowała się za plecami Marcina. Nie zamierzała wdawać się w żadne dyskusje.

– A panowie? – ciągnął doktor radośnie. – Wpisy? Załatwmy to szybko, mam dużo pracy.

Daniel zeskoczył z biurka i stanął przed Leśniakiem. Bez pozwolenia poczęstował się papierosem i siadł na drugim fotelu. Błysnął ognik zapalniczki.

– Obawiam się, że wpisy będą musiały poczekać – powiedział w końcu i zaciągnął się dymem. – Bo widzi pan, doktorze, mamy tu teraz takie małe dies irae... pewnie pan nie zauważył. Bomba wybuchła.

– Rzeczywiście, przykre – odparł doktor. – Powiedziałbym, że wręcz fatalne w skutkach!

– To prawda! Rozsądek nakazywałby opuścić budynek.

– Tak – zgodził się Leśniak z entuzjazmem. – Niegłupi pomysł.

– Weź dupę w troki, stary palancie, i wynośmy się stąd. – Daniel nie podniósł głosu, nie ruszył się też z miejsca, w dalszym ciągu spokojnie palił papierosa.

Marcin miał ochotę zamknąć oczy. Leśniak nie należał do ułomków, wręcz przeciwnie, był silny i barczysty. Daniel w starciu z nim nie miałby wielkich szans.

Nie doszło jednak do żadnych przepychanek, doktor uśmiechnął się tylko pobłażliwie i pogroził palcem. Potem jego myśli uciekły gdzieś daleko, znowu nucił melodię, tę samą, co przedtem, tyle, że tym razem bez akompaniamentu.

– Szlag by to. – Daniel rzucił szluga na ziemię i splunął w jego kierunku. – Iga, to okno jest w dwieście trzy, tak?

Skinęła głową.

Za drzwiami wybuchł śmiech, czy może raczej chichot, który utonął w głośnym trzasku. Daniel wpadł do środka, za nim Marcin, Iga trzymała się z tyłu, co chwila podejrzliwie zerkając na Leśniaka.

– To okno miałaś na myśli? – zapytał Marcin, w jego głosie zabrzmiało coś niepokojącego, więc dziewczyna zajrzała do pomieszczenia. Na podłodze Gwierzda i rudowłosa studentka zastygli na chwilę w niedwuznacznej pozycji. Nie przejęli się zbytnio widownią, szybko wrócili do przerwanej zabawy.

Dawna sala wykładowa właściwie nie istniała, został z niej tylko niewielki fragment, ze wszystkich stron otoczony gruzem. Na jedynej ocalałej ścianie, tej, za którą znajdował się pokój modernistów, wisiał ogromny plakat teatralny, cały w błękitach. Ciemne linie, biegnące wzdłuż boków papierowego prostokąta, do złudzenia przypominały ramy okna.

– Nie wiem! – Iga krzyknęła histerycznie. – Nic już nie wiem! - zbladła jeszcze bardziej i wyglądała tak, jakby za moment miała zemdleć. – Dajcie mi spokój!

 

*

 

Biegła ciężko, jakby powietrze miało konsystencję budyniu. Coś za nią krzyczeli, pewnie chcieli zatrzymać, ale do niej docierały tylko niezrozumiałe dźwięki, wyprane z sensu. Światło znowu zgasło.

Naprawdę była przekonana, że widziała tamto okno. Pamiętała dobrze własne zaskoczenie pomieszane ze wstrętem, bo Leśniak właśnie przyparł ją do ściany; z trudem udało jej się wyrwać. A właściwie nie, nie wyrwała się, po prostu Gwierzda coś powiedział, chyba na temat Rimbauda, i wybuchła kłótnia. Wykorzystała chwilę nieuwagi i wymknęła się z sali, ale to okno, okno zapamiętała dokładnie i była przekonana, że jest prawdziwe. Przecież nie pomyliłaby rzeczywistości z jakimś teatralnym plakatem! Musiało istnieć jakieś inne wytłumaczenie.

Nagle, tuż przed nią, otworzyły się drzwi. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie, żeby się nie uderzyć, i wtedy zobaczyła dobroduszną twarz profesora Rudzińskiego, teatrologa, który przypominał trochę greckiego bożka z orszaku Dionizosa. Siwa czupryna, dawniej ogniście ruda, sterczała w nieładzie, jakby profesor szarpał włosy w jakimś naukowym amoku. Za okularami – na szkłach wyraźnie rysowały się odciski palców – błyszczały pełne niepokoju oczy. Ze staroświeckiej kamizelki wyglądał łańcuszek zegarka, reliktu minionej epoki.

– Czy nie widziała pani przypadkiem „Poetyki” Arystotelesa? – zapytał. Był wyraźnie zmartwiony. – Taki nieduży egzemplarz w zielonej okładce... No, sam nie wiem, gdzie się mógł podziać, może komuś pożyczyłem? Chociaż nie – pokręcił głową. – Dobrowolnie nie rozstałbym się z „Poetyką”, musiała się przypadkiem wysunąć z torby.

– Bardzo mi przykro, nie widziałam. Ale jak tylko znajdę, to na pewno przyniosę.

– Dziękuję. – Oczy za szkłami rozjaśniły się na chwilę, a potem przygasły. – Jestem bardzo przywiązany do tego tomu. Sam nie wiem, jak sobie bez niego teraz poradzę...  Wie pani, książka jest jak stary przyjaciel, zawsze można na nią liczyć.

– To prawda – uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.

– Może wstąpi pani do mnie na chwilę? Koledzy są zajęci dysputą, a mnie się coś złego zrobiło z komputerem i nie mogę dokończyć artykułu. Zna się pani na tych piekielnych machinach?

– Słabo. Nie wiem, czy będę umiała pomóc – odparła.

– Niech pani chociaż spróbuje, będę wdzięczny! – zamachał rękami. – Proszę, proszę, niech pani wchodzi.

 

**scena I**

_Niewielki, czworoboczny pokój_. _Po prawej uchylone drzwi, obok wiszący zegar. W głębi staroświeckie biurko zasypane papierami, a na nim komputer. Pod ścianą skórzany fotel  i dwa krzesła. W powietrzu unosi się zapach fajkowego dymu._

**Profesor**

O tu, proszę. Czarny ekran. Wysiadło. Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego.

 **Iga** _pobłażliwie_

Prąd wyłączyli, panie profesorze. Był wybuch, chyba ktoś podłożył bombę. Komputer nie będzie działał.

**Profesor**

Jak to? Przecież ja muszę skończyć artykuł! Obiecałem, a dla mnie obietnica to świętość!

**Iga**

Na pewno zrozumieją, przecież to wyjątkowa sytuacja. Nagły wypadek losowy. Takie wypadki zwalniają z obietnic, nikt nie będzie mieć do pana żadnych pretensji.

 **Profesor** _ze smutkiem_

Pechowy dzień, najpierw Arystoteles, a teraz to. Czy naprawdę tego wybuchu nie można było przełożyć na jutro? Mogli zadzwonić, uprzedzić, byłbym przygotowany. Nie musiałbym tłumaczyć się redaktorowi, może nawet kupiłbym tytoń, żeby uczcić szczęśliwy koniec. Dawno nie paliłem fajki, żona mi nie pozwala, mówi, żebym lepiej jadł herbatniki...

_rozdrażniony marszczy brwi_

...a ja przecież nie znoszę herbatników!

_Przez uchylone drzwi wlatuje mały, papierowy samolocik. Profesor i Iga śledzą go wzrokiem, aż do chwili, gdy ląduje na podłodze._

**Iga** _wskazuje drzwi_

Ktoś tam jest?

**Profesor**

Przecież tłumaczyłem, koledzy dyskutują. Zdaje się, że na temat rekwizytów. Oszczędność, czy maksymalizm, Bizancjum, czy Stonehenge, Juliusz Cezar, czy Karol Marks. Nie mogą dojść do porozumienia, bo kartki im się skończyły, a bez nich nie da się udowodnić żadnej hipotezy.

**Iga**

A nie można ustnie? Na tym przecież polega dyskusja. Żeby mówić, przekonywać i zostawać przekonywanym. Dać się przekonać. Ja daję się przekonać, ty dajesz się przekonać, on, ona, ono...

 **Profesor** _unosi palec wskazujący do góry_

Ach, rozumiem! Pani jest zwolenniczką dawnej teorii, tej wczorajszej. Ale dzisiaj, od jedenastej, mamy nową i koledzy przerzucają się argumentami. Jeden dofrunął aż tutaj, musiał być bardzo silny, wręcz nie do zbicia. Podniesie pani?

 **Iga** _podnosi_

 **Profesor** _przejmuje samolocik_ , _przygląda mu się uważnie_

Tak, tak, doktor Żarczyk ma wiele racji, ale w jednym się myli. Rekwizyt jest tylko rekwizytem, a Wagner... pani rozumie, teatr świata, Kościół, komunia święta. To się nie może udać.

**Iga**

Dlaczego?

**Profesor**

Bo na zewnątrz niczego nie ma.

_uśmiecha się filuternie_

Przecież musiała pani odgadnąć, taka bystra osoba. Tylko scena i nauka, nauka i scena... Myślała już pani o doktoracie?

_Rozlega się okrzyk: „Iga, Iga, gdzie jesteś?” Profesor mruczy „banalne” i podchodzi do biurka, cały czas gniotąc w dłoni samolocik. „Banalne, banalne, banalne”, powtarza. Iga chce coś powiedzieć, ale w końcu nie mówi nic, dyga tylko niezgrabnie jak dziewiętnastowieczna pensjonarka. Wychodzi._

Nie trzasnęła drzwiami, zamknęła je lekko, starannie. W głowie miała mętlik, a może całkowitą pustkę. Marcin popatrzył na nią z niepokojem, szarpnął nawet za ramię.

– Cholerna histeryczka – stwierdził. – Przecież nikt cię nie obwinia, każdemu mogło się pomylić. Niepotrzebnie szalejesz.

– Byłaś u Rudzińskiego? – zainteresował się Daniel. – Ktoś przeżył?

Nie odpowiedziała, zaprzeczyła tylko ruchem głowy, więc o nic już nie pytali. We trójkę ruszyli dalej, w kierunku klatki schodowej. Kolumny, tak jak i te na parterze, były niemal całkowicie zrujnowane, a zamiast stropu ziała czernią ogromna dziura o postrzępionych brzegach.

 

*

 

 Coś oddychało chrapliwie, połykało ogromne masy powietrza, a potem wypluwało je jak pestki winogron. Gigantyczna klatka piersiowa regularnie unosiła się i opadała. Serce, z początku bijące leniwie, bez zbędnego pośpiechu, teraz tłukło się między żebrami jak oszalałe. Daniel nie był człowiekiem lękliwym, a jednak czarna dziura go przeraziła, chociaż tamtym próbował tłumaczyć, że po prostu bomba wybuchła tuż nad nimi, na drugim piętrze.

Żarówki migotały jak oszalałe, elektryczność całkowicie zwariowała. Oczy bolały od kontrastów, raz światło, raz ciemność, już wolałby, żeby prąd wysiadł nieodwołalnie.

Pierwszy odłamek rąbnął tuż obok Igi, odskoczyła przerażona, coś zwaliło ją z nóg. Syknęła. Kawałek szkła musiał wbić jej się w dłoń, bo podniosła ją do ust. Odłamki nie przestawały spadać, Daniel chwycił dziewczynę za ramiona i bezceremonialnie, nie zważając na krzyki, odciągnął spod ostrzału. To już nie były pojedyncze pociski, z czarnej dziury sypał się grad cegieł, wzbijając tumany kurzu, które krztusiły i wyciskały łzy z oczu. Marcin zasłaniał twarz, próbował chronić głowę, ale w końcu oberwał i lewa ręka zwisła bezwładnie wzdłuż ciała.

– Ktoś próbuje nas zabić! – Iga odezwała się dopiero wtedy, gdy zdyszani minęli zakręt. Cegły spadały jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem wszystko umilkło, jakby zamachowiec wyczuł, że ofiar nie ma już w pobliżu.

– Ależ skąd, to tylko taki specyficzny sposób wyrażania sympatii – zironizował Daniel. – Bomba, jako danie główne, a teraz drobne pieszczoty, żebyśmy się przypadkiem nie zanudzili. Jak dopadnę drania, to mu nogi powykręcam z tyłka! Marcin...?

Marcin trzymał się za niesprawne ramię, był jeszcze w szoku, ale ból wdzierał się już do świadomości. Krzyczałby, gdyby wierzył, że to mu pomoże. Był jednak przekonany, że tylko się zmęczy, a hałas może zwabić napastnika.

Zastukały obcasy i z głębi korytarza wyłoniła się kobieca postać. Kubiakowa, szefowa sekretariatu, szła lekko, jakby nie dostrzegała ani gruzu, ani potłuczonych szyb – może wcale nie dotykała stopami posadzki? Dźwięki przeczyły obrazom, krokom wtórował stukot eleganckich pantofli. Może wszystko było iluzją, wybuch, połamane kolumny...?

Marcin zdrową ręką dotknął chorej. Ból był zbyt realny jak na fatamorganę.

– Sekretariat zamknięty, nie mają zegarków? – zwróciła się do nich skrzekliwym tonem starej wiedźmy, który zupełnie nie pasował do obcasów i idealnie skrojonej garsonki. – Od dziewiątej do dwunastej. Proszę przyjść jutro. – Jednym szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi i zamknęła je, niemal przycinając Idze rękaw.

Zgrzytnął zamek.

– No tak. – Daniel wpadał w coraz bardziej wojowniczy nastrój. – Jak są potrzebni, to oczywiście ich nie ma. Zapomniała tylko odesłać nas do dziekanatu...

Zamek zgrzytnął ponownie, spod utapirowanej fryzury spojrzały na nich oczy bazyliszka.

– A najlepiej, to niech idą do dziekanatu!

– Nie omieszkamy – odparł Daniel, szczerząc zęby. Kubiakowa popatrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, nic jednak nie powiedziała, tylko po raz drugi trzasnęła drzwiami. – Szczególnie, że dziekanat przysypało – dodał ciszej. - Trzeba było jeszcze wodą święconą pokropić, tak dla pewności.

– Nie przysypało – powiedział Marcin zduszonym głosem. – Po prostu jest zamknięty.

Dopiero teraz zauważył, że pod ścianą coś leży. Zacisnął zęby. Początkowy szok minął, teraz nie potrafił już tak obojętnie rozmyślać na temat ilości ofiar i żałoby narodowej, szczególnie, że obok sekretariatu była sala, w której miał ostatnie przed wybuchem zajęcia. To byli jego znajomi... On też mógłby gdzieś tam tkwić, wciśnięty między resztki krzeseł, a ramę ślepego okna. Ta myśl wydała mu się nagle tak boleśnie realna, że przez moment nie mógł zaczerpnąć oddechu; zaczął się dusić i byłby prawdopodobnie całkowicie spanikował, gdyby nie Daniel, który otwartą dłonią uderzył go z całej siły w twarz. W głowie zawirowało, jak po szklance wódki.

– Idioto, przecież on jest ranny! – Jak przez mgłę słyszał głos Igi. – Chcesz go dobić? A może to ty wysadziłeś wydział, co? I teraz zamierzasz nas wykończyć, jak w jakimś kiepskim scenariuszu... Od początku zachowujesz się, jakbyś się czegoś naćpał!

– Jasne, w wolnych chwilach wącham klej i latam z siekierą po osiedlu. Nie zauważyłaś, że spanikował? Musiałem go doprowadzić do porządku, niepotrzebny mi kolejny histeryk.

– Może mnie masz na myśli, co? Doskonale. W takim razie po prostu się od nas odczep.

– Nie. – Myśli powoli wracały na swoje miejsce, Marcin wyplątał się z ramion Igi i stanął samodzielnie, przytrzymując się ściany zdrową ręką. – Nie możemy się teraz rozdzielić, o to mu właśnie chodzi.

– Komu? Upiorowi z piwnicy, czy psychopatycznemu woźnemu? – prychnął Daniel. – Dajcie spokój, ja też mam dosyć – odwrócił się na pięcie i poszedł sobie.

– Nie – powtórzył Marcin. – Iga, oszalałaś...?

Sam nie wiedział dlaczego, był jednak pewien, że powinni za wszelką cenę trzymać się Daniela. Na początku ta dziwna znajomość go denerwowała, teraz jednak uświadomił sobie jedno – tylko ten dziwak miał jakieś pojęcie o tym, co się działo w Maiusie, i tylko on jeden mógł znaleźć wyjście. Dlatego nie wolno było się rozdzielać! Ktoś tylko na to czekał. Ranni, słabi i zagubieni - idealny materiał na ofiary.

Znowu wędrówka przy ścianie i znajome, chropowate cegły pod palcami. Słyszał kroki Daniela – musiał już dotrzeć do bocznych schodów; wbiegł po nich szybko, więc nie były zasypane. A potem wszystko umilkło, tylko Iga sapała gdzieś z tyłu, może ze złości, a może ze zmęczenia.

Oto właśnie chodziło, pomyślał Marcin. Teraz po kolei będziemy wpadać w pajęczynę...

W rzeczywistości wcale nie było cicho, to tylko brak ludzkich głosów oszukiwał umysł. Maius szeptał i jęczał, trzeszczał i szumiał niedokręconymi kranami. Krople uderzały o posadzkę, chociaż w tym wypadku powiedzenie „kropla drąży skałę” nie miało racji bytu, było niewartą uwagi śmiesznostką, jeżeli nie grubym cynizmem. Nic nie miało się zmienić, ani teraz, ani później, i jeżeli ktoś nie umiał się z tym pogodzić, czekał go szybki lot ku wyściełanemu brukiem dziedzińcowi wydziału. Dobrze, jeżeli nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, gorzej, gdy zaczynał myśleć – to paraliżowało. Daniel nie myślał, on po prostu działał, dlatego należało go jak najszybciej odszukać.

Każdy krok sprawiał ból, jakby z uszkodzonego ramienia wypływał strumień złej energii i plątał kroki. A może przyczyną był cios w głowę, niezbyt silny, ale też na tyle mocny, że ciało zaczynało odmawiać posłuszeństwa? Marcin szedł trochę jak lunatyk, był jednak na tyle uparty, że Iga zapomniała w końcu o tym, że jest obrażona i pobiegła za nim. Nie próbowała mu jednak pomóc. Wyczuła, że sobie tego nie życzy.

Jeszcze drugie piętro i strych, na którym pod ukośnymi sufitami ukrywało się kilka staroświeckich sal. Potem nie będzie już dokąd iść. Ta myśl nie dawała Marcinowi spokoju, perspektywa błędnego krążenia od jednego gruzowiska, do drugiego, była przerażająca. Jak w koszmarze albo w filmie – za kilka dni skończą się przekąski z automatu, zwłoki zaczną cuchnąć, a oni...

Nie wytrzymają nerwowo.

– Ktoś tam jest – szepnęła Iga, gdy w końcu stanęli na drugim piętrze, tak samo mrocznym i nieprzystępnym, jak pierwsze. – Rozmawiają.

– Pewnie Daniel kogoś spotkał, chodźmy – odparł.

– A jeżeli to ten dupek, który w nas rzucał cegłami...?

To i tak lepsza opcja, niż śmierć głodowa, dokończył w myślach dialog, ale głośno powiedział, że to bardzo wątpliwe, bo ktoś, kto miałby złe zamiary, z pewnością zachowywałby się ciszej.

 

**Scena II**

_Hall, dawniej widowiskowy, teraz zasypany gruzem. W podłodze ogromna dziura o postrzępionych brzegach, wokół niej, na zwalonych kolumnach, siedzą Studenci. Niektórzy trzymają w dłoniach wędki i od czasu do czasu zarzucają. Inni grają w karty, albo bawią się odłamkami cegieł. W suficie dziura bliźniaczo podobna do tej w podłodze. Widać kawałek nocnego nieba._

**Student 1** _wyciąga wędkę i zarzuca ją ponownie_

Ryby płoszą, taka ich mać. Daliby sobie spokój z tymi cegłami.

**Student 2**

Każdy bawi się, jak umie. Przecież chyba nie oczekujesz, że wszyscy będziemy łowić, bo ty łowisz. Ja, na przykład, łowić nie zamierzam, jestem uczulony na spławik i mam słaby charakter.

**Student 1**

To chociaż pozwól łowić innym! Chcę tylko kilka świeżych rybek, nie mam większych ambicji. Wystarczy mi patelnia i tłuszcz, ale nigdy niczego nie złowię, jeżeli ciągle będzie mi ktoś przeszkadzał. Nikomu nie zawadzam, schodzę z drogi, więc chyba mogę oczekiwać, że...

**Student 2**

Patrzcie go, tyci-tyci, jaki skromniś. Już dobrze, nie jeż się tak, bo ci zaszkodzi, i potem te twoje słynne rybki kiepsko się strawią. Szkoda rybek. Pójdę z cegłami trochę dalej, czarnej dziury dla wszystkich wystarczy.

_nagle poważnieje_

Bo wiesz, ja cały czas mam nadzieję, że w końcu usłyszę brzdęk na dnie. Rzucam i rzucam, i ciągle nic.

**Student 1**

Może rzucasz pod złym kątem. Tak to bywa, zabierasz się z jednej strony, a z drugiej dostaniesz w mordę. Nie martw się, jak złowię rybkę, to się z tobą podzielę.

**Student 2**

Nie chcę twoich rybek, chapaczu. Byle więcej i byle tłusto, ja tak nie mogę, to mnie boli, czuję, rozumiesz...

_drapie się w kostkę_

...jakieś dziwne swędzenie. Tylko brzdęk może mnie ukoić, tylko brzdęk.

**Student 3**

Panowie, dajcie spać! Miałem ciężką noc.

 **Student 1** _ironicznie_

Wy wszyscy macie ciężkie noce i przez to ryby kiepsko biorą. Ryba, mądre zwierze, czuje,   że coś jest z wami nie w porządku, więc nawet łba z dziury nie wystawi. Zaszyje się gdzieś            w głębinie i tylko się w tyłek pocałować, bo z żarcia nici.

**Student 2**

Cóż za subtelna metafora, pozazdrościć! Wcale się nie stara, a złote myśli same mu się pchają na język.

 **Student 4** _przerywa grę w pokera i odwraca się do Studenta 1_

Skończyła mi się waluta, pożyczysz?

**Student 1**

A dalej mi stąd, moje złote myśli nie na sprzedaż! A ci znowu czego?

_patrzy podejrzliwie na Igę i Marcina, którzy właśnie weszli na hall._

**Marcin**

Szukamy kolegi, nie było go tu przypadkiem? Taki wysoki blondyn, często się śmieje i twierdzi, że z automatu na kawę płynie wódka.

**Student 2**

Znaczy - pozytywnie trzepnięty. Przykro mi bardzo, takich egzemplarzy już u nas nie uświadczysz. Teraz tylko rybki na ciepło, szulerka i byle do jutra, byle po wierzchu. Nawet cegłami nikt już ze mną nie chce rzucać...

_wzdycha_

Twierdzą, że stracili wiarę, judasze.

**Iga**

To ty chciałeś nas zabić?

_rzuca się z pięściami na Studenta 2_

Ja ci dam, eksperymentów mu się zachciało, brzdęk mu się marzy!

 **Student 2** _odpycha ją_

Spokojnie, bez nerw, koleżanko. Nikt nikogo nie chce zabić, to nieporozumienie, po prostu znaleźliście się pod dziurą w nieodpowiednim momencie. Światem rządzi przypadek, człowiek, to kula bilardowa w spelunie Pana Boga...

_wzdycha ponownie_

To dlatego się nie udało. Cegła trafiła w ludzkie ciało, a ludzkie ciało – jak wiadomo – jest na brzdęk zbyt miękkie. Trzeba powtórzyć cały proces od początku, rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, zmierzyć i dodać przypisy. Myślę, że jestem na dobrej drodze...

**Student 1**

...donikąd.

_zwraca się do Marcina i Igi_

Był tu taki blondyn, całkiem niedawno, porozmawialiśmy sobie od serca. Pochwalił moje rybki, powiedział, że ładne, a potem jeszcze koledze wręczył dorodną cegłę, chociaż najpierw się odgrażał, że zamorduje. Trochę niezrównoważony, szukał wyjścia, ale z gruntu porządny chłop. Powiedziałem mu o balkonie. Strasznie się zapalił, pobiegł, aż pył za nim leciał.

**Marcin**

Balkon?

**Student 1**

No tak, ten w bocznym korytarzu, ale nie polecam, bo nie jest zasypany. Otwarta przestrzeń może zaszkodzić, niejeden zgubił szczękę na chodniku. Moim zdaniem – średnia przyjemność. Nie ma jak rybki, dobra rybka nie jest zła, szczególnie śledzik w śmietanie. Jak zostaniecie, to...

_wzrusza ramionami_

I poszli, nie chcieli nawet spróbować. Jak myślisz, wrócą jeszcze?

**Student 2**

Kto wie, bracie, kto wie.

 

*

 

Drzwi, dawniej przeszklone, teraz puste, nadal były zamknięte, jakby urągając zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Aż zakręciło mu się głowie od świeżego, nocnego powietrza, które wpadało do środka. Wiatr mroził do szpiku kości, ale też przyjemnie orzeźwiał. Zwidy Maiusa, ciągnące się w nieskończoność korytarze, cegły i czarne dziury, to wszystko wydawało się teraz koszmarnym snem, chociaż gdzieś na dnie pozostawał niepokój, że właśnie tamto było prawdziwe. A majacząca na tle nocnego nieba wieża więzienia i przysadzisty korpus kościoła Marii Panny podświetlony reflektorami, to tylko złudzenie, które w każdej chwili może się rozwiać.

Marcin ostrożnie przeszedł przez okaleczone drzwi i znalazł się na balkonie. W milczeniu przyglądał się panoramie; śledził wzrokiem strażnika wędrującego po murach okalających więzienie, potem zarejestrował siny blask bijący od budynków teatru. Samo centrum miasta, pogrążona w letargu starówka. Wszędzie spokój i pustka, tylko szum ulicy, po której od czasu do czasu przejeżdżał jakiś pojazd, a także muzyka dobiegająca z pobliskiego lokalu, świadczyły o tym, że ktoś jeszcze czuwa. Musiało być bardzo późno.

– Niesamowite, prawda? – usłyszał. Dopiero teraz zauważył Daniela, który siedział na kamiennej barierce, opierając się o ścianę. – Zupełnie, jakby nic się nie stało. W knajpach jeszcze się bawią, chociaż wtorek... przynajmniej wydaje mi się, że wtorek, taksówkarze zbierają mamonę, a straszni mieszczanie śpią w swoich strasznych łóżkach. Sielanka!

– Jak to możliwe? – Marcin odwrócił się na chwilę, żeby sprawdzić, co z Igą. Nie weszła na balkon, stała tuż przy drzwiach, obejmując się ramionami.

– Co?

– To wszystko! – machnął zdrową ręką, nie był w stanie wyrazić myśli konkretniej.

Daniel przerzucił nogi przez barierkę, teraz siedział na samej krawędzi.

– Pewnie dlatego, że właściwie nic się nie stało – odparł. – Takie bum, to za mało, żeby ktoś się zainteresował. Dlatego musimy sobie radzić sami.

– Jesteś obłąkany – stwierdziła Iga, w dalszym ciągu nie ruszając się z miejsca. – Przecież to drugie piętro, do końca życia będziesz kaleką! Lepiej wróćcie tu, obaj, bo zimno. Na pewno niedługo ktoś po nas przyjdzie.

– Kto? – zapytał Daniel. – Dobre wróżki w strażackich mundurach...? Jak sobie chcecie – roześmiał się. - W każdym razie ja się stąd zmywam, dopóki jeszcze jestem w stanie. A wy wracajcie do środka, miejsca przy czarnej dziurze starczy dla wszystkich, może się z wami nawet rybami podzielą. Smacznego!

– Daniel... – Marcin chciał go wciągnąć z powrotem na balkon, ale wiedział, że z jedną ręką sobie nie poradzi. Na Igę nie było co liczyć – To czyste szaleństwo!

Tamten odwrócił się po raz ostatni.

– Jeszcze możesz się stąd wyrwać – powiedział. – Chodź ze mną! - spojrzenie intensywnie niebieskich oczu przeszywało na wskroś. Marcin instynktownie odsunął się dwa kroki od barierki, przerywając tym samym połączenie wzrokowe. – No nic, co złego, to ja – oświadczył w końcu Daniel, pozornie lekkim tonem. – Powodzenia!

Odbił się i zanim Marcin zdołał zareagować – poszybował. Przynajmniej tak się przez chwilę zdawało; światła latarni, reflektory podświetlające zabytki, neony, wystawy sklepowe, gwiazdy, wszystko wirowało przed oczami jak karuzela. W takiej chwili można było uwierzyć we wszystko, rozedrgane zmysły chwytały się każdego, najmniej prawdopodobnego, rozwiązania.

A potem coś zadudniło na dziedzińcu.

Marcin nie przechylił się przez barierkę, żeby sprawdzić. Jeszcze raz ogarnął wzrokiem nocną starówkę i, poganiany okrzykami Igi, wszedł do środka. Poczuł ulgę, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że niedługo pożałuje swojej decyzji.

Kikuty lamp nagle rozświetliły korytarz sinawym blaskiem, więc bez problemu wrócili na hall.

 

 

**koniec**

 


End file.
